User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 6
Hack! I think somebody has hacked me as my password won't work (Thank goodness I have a automatic login using safari) so if there is anything I can do let me know, but if I suddenly stop editing you'll know the whole story 22:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The only thing is since they changed my password I can't change it back as you need your old password the, by the only clue they left is they changed my landing page from wiki activity to the main page not sure if this will help, but oh well 23:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I inboxed you a detailed message the day of. Not go through? Johnny.ohern (talk) 03:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Some Things Hey Doctor! I been looking around the wiki, and I noticed theres a lot of stuff to do! New Pages *Robomom (Heck, if the Almighty Tallest could get a page about both of them and a joint page, the roboparents can too). *Robodad Voice Actors: *Adam Paul **Antoinette Spolar **Hope Levy (Melvins original voice actor). **Paul Greenburg **Kathryn Fiore (The Skools president voice actor.) **Jason Marsden (Torques voice actor.) **Jim Wise Maybes: *Zim's Contacts *Zim's Wig. About the Skoolchildren. We should create a page called Minor Skool Children, and remove a big chunk of the skoolchildren, because most of them DESERVE pages. *Stay in Minor SkoolChildren: **Aki **Flan **Letty **Matthew P. Mathers III **Peyoopi **Pinky **Spork **Zoogloodon *Should get it's own page: **Brian **Carl **Chunk **Dirge **Gretchen (Already has its own page) **Jessica (Already has its own page) **Keef (Already has its own page) **Lizard Boy **Melvin (Has own page) **Mary **Old Kid (Has own page) **PigBoy (Has own page) **Poonchy (Has own page) **Rob **Spoo (Has own page) **Tae **The Letter M **The Student President **Torque Smackey **Willy (Has own page) **Zita (Has own page) **Zootch. So anyway, like the ideas? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 18:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) AWW, I wanted to do Zootch. Either way, ill do... the rest. See ya at 3! Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 18:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Dr, please come on chat now. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat, PLEASE. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Gaz, Taster of Pork Deleted Scene Fanfic So, I've decided to write a GAGR story of the deleted scene on Gaz, Taster of Pork. Not finished, but here. SPOILER! GIR makes a cameo in the story Gaz tells GIR about the deleted scene. What do you think. Please tell the community this, k? I do a lot of other wiki stuff, y'know. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well. She was dark by growling at Dib in the flashback saying, I'm DRIVING THE CAR! The story Gaz tells isn't a shipping thing, but outside the story in Gaz's bedrooms is the shipping story. The story Gaz tells GIR isn't shipping. Gaz lacks her dark side, due to this being more of a shipping story. I hope you understand. In Christmas Teachings, written by 'crat Gia, has az not dark and, if anything, the opposite of dark. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::She still hates Dib and growls at him. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? :( Blossom's now a Semiactive admin appearently... Which means it's back to us two. :( So that means our only fully fledged active members are: Me, you, NyanGir, Conker and PG. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Umm.... Check her talkpage. It says she is now semi active. Also, PWEASE come on chat. XD Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Got work to do.... Actually, the full list of things we need to do is (prepare for your mind to be blown):? *Finish Voice Actors, and Figurines *Complete the templates *Finish the rules *Finish the renovation of the main page (Yes Wikia would consider that a major discussion) *Finish the guidelines for promotion *And get a new wiki background (Not actually a necessity, but...) That's a pretty long list. I suggest we start working. How about this: I work on finishing the voice actors, as well as I'll adding to the forum. Yeah that's pretty cool. And it's our color too. I say go with it. Non-Canon is a good idea. However it should not be limited to your description. Lets put it on the alledged plot on Invader Dib, or anything Non-Canon we have.? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Really? Doctor: Quit editing the same page 10 times in a row. Edit the page as a whole. Not in little sections. Please. At most, you should edit the same page 2-3 times if you notice something. Ok?? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE A SOLUTION! Get some better technology. :P? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:10, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well then... Ill give you 600 dollars! *throws you $600* NOW GO AND BUY A LAPTOP CHILD.? I'll change it right now.? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Irken Infobox Image Yes, I agree with you. Sorry it took a while to get back to you, I was learning basic japanese Kanji. >_< My choice would be an image of a decently sized crowd, but still with a good view, of Irkens, since it gives the reader a good idea of how Irkens do have diversity within their race. We can't really just single one Irken out as the best example and use it as the main image, in my opinion. Regarding templates Just a quick message before I have to get back to my work again. Don't forget the to be destroyed template as well, it needs a bit of improvement as well. It could be like this, where you can actually put your own reason on the template instead of having to say it elsewhere. We can do some modification on what we have there, like add an image of the Armada destroying Blorch, rephrase a few more things to make it more Invader ZIM wiki suitable, etc. Also, I feel that Zim's personality section needs a serious text reduction, it's monstrously long. It's a scary big pile of schoolwork to do. It's like this every year at school; around the end of November, the work gets rushed more and we get lots more homework especially from language arts, which is basically the reason I'm semi-active right now, since Wikia serves as the number one distraction for me. I'm not permitted to take a part time job yet, you have to take a small course that lasts about a day or so to get a license according the what I have heard. Plus, the license is just for for looking after kids for money, or a babysitting license. Apparently, someone working at a part time job here excluding family businesses is child labor or something. :P About the text reduction thing... We should keep all the aspects of Zim's personality, but we shrink the large amount of detail for every one of those important aspects, imo. It'll work better that way and no parts will be left out, so readers will still have good knowledge about, well, Zim. Looks good, but there's still at lot of text reduction to be done (I mean, look at the size of that thing). I have to get going real quick and I'll probably be out of reach for the rest of the day, so I'll keep the Zim personality section on my to-do-list (which is sadly very long now). Hi there, long time no see. :) Soapy Waffles is still active and working hard to complete Mopiness of Doom. While we originally had the release date set for December 25th, there are things that are happening in some of the crew's lives that is causing a delay in the production of the episode, so I regret to inform you that the full, completed Mopiness of Doom will not be released on Christmas Day. However, we won't leave the fans empty-handed! We will be releasing a cut similar to the footage that was presented at InvaderCON II: DOOMcon on Christmas Day to make up for the delay. It will be more complete than the convention one, though. I don't think Tallest Rose has released this, yet. There was discussion on how it should be announced to the Soapy Waffles followers, and what I posted above was what I suggested and was agreed upon. I wonder when she's going to announce it... PrimusGod (talk) 10:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) let's get this going Two options: discuss with your co-admin when we could do a Skype group chat this weekend. Saturday evening from 5 PM eastern till next morning doesn't work for me. Otherwise, I'm flexible. If all of us together at once isn't feasible then I'll resort to emails. ~CB Johnny Ok, What the heck were you talking about the past few days!? Let's see.. you told Johnny I was "Out Of Commision for the next few days." DON'T ASSUME I'VE DISAPPEARED. I check Wikia daily, no matter how I edit or not. Get proof. I never made a Blog Post saying I would become semi-active or inactive. Or said anything on that matter. That actually being said.... I WILL be gone until Saturday. My wifi is kinda being suckish right now, but I can promise I can come on everyday or every OTHER day. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) People have probably already developed some form of comic from unfinished episodes' scripts... Though if we're going to do that as Soapy Waffles, we still have years to go, as there's tons of recorded voicing already done for other episodes that we'll be able to animate beforehand. PrimusGod (talk) 20:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, FIRST: I was gone for two days, not half a week. Second: If I couldn't contact you on my talk page what do you think the chance i'll be able to email you is? Third: I just said I wont have wifi until SATURDAY, when someone comes to fix it. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:30, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Doc. I'll definitely get it done before your requested date, but I'm not completly sure when between now and the twelfth. I think it is an okay idea. However, a comic would be too time-consuming for it to be a contest... too much invested time to make it an actual one. PrimusGod (talk) 11:40, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ban Lift Sure, you can unban her for now. Just tell her to be more careful and go to the TalkPage first so everything is clear. Still, I don't think we need the chocolate thing on the article. Zim only appeared for a few frames, and the narration was kind of hard to understand at that part. It could honestly just be a joke by Nickelodeon, too. Guess what Doctor!? I've watched the commercial BEFORE, and in it Angelica was stealing Zim's CHOCOLATE CANDY CANE. Which currently proves Zim is NOT made of chocolate. Which means Angie was adding bad facts and technically making spam edits. And guess what? She was warned by blossom before, and A LOT in 2009 by Lord Kenny, Master M, and Krys Mcscience. So don't go out and say she WASN'T WARNED. My wifi is already fixed. But seriously, be smart and look at things closely. Don't just look, say "Ah, it's a offical Nick commercial, MUST be true." Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I rewatched the video again, and then looked further into her TalkPage. I can see a lot of previous warnings from inactive administrators on it and a lot of attitude coming from Angie. I see that she acts a lot based on her own opinion and not based on facts, which is just... Bad. Angie has violated policies and the integrity of the site more than once, and therefore I now support her block. Even if she didn't know that the commercial was not saying what she had stated, she already has other vandal ans spam edits that make her worthy of a ban. Doctor, now looking at this, we should have a Invader Zim Wiki:Fan Works page. Seriously, we have SEVERE cases of fan things lately. And a Fanworks page would be a perfect fix to it. :) Well, maybe. We MUST exclude fanfiction however. Best of all: It would not count as a main page. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 05:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doctor! You have a meincraft? :O Which kind, the free one or the paid one? If it's the paid one, we should play on a server together! :D Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Paramorfan124. :/ I wish I could change it to another username though. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 17:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doctor, Wikia just released a brand new forum style, in which it's like the article comments thing, and best of all, if you're discussing a page or two, that discussion will appear on the bottom of BOTH articles! So, should we update it or keep it like we already have it? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:54, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Forums I saw you were talking to ZimFan a bit about this, so here I am. I actually hate the new forum format. It's way, way to similar to the message walls, which are unreliable and hard to control (ex. Spam). I highly prefer the classic wikia forums. Introducing this new, Facebook Wall-like forums is going to be hard to use, and I know it. In my opinion, wikia is simply just dumbing things down like they did with message walls a few years ago. Classic editing mode is always the way to go. I also read the blog posted on central, and their forum examples are basically question pages that could be resolved simply with a talk page and one answer. Forums are supposed to be long and filled with discussion, debates, and the new format just ruins it all. By the way, I'm actually back from my semi-activity, but I'm just waiting for the right time to remove the notice on my page. Which is who-knows-when.... XP Miss Me? Hey! Anyone miss me? So I thought the hackers finally made it I was sad for a while, I learned to except it, blah, blah, blah. Long story short I thought I was hacked, but I wasn't. So what's new 'round here? See ya around! 23:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Return Hm, interesting to hear. Though my work load has died down, I still have exams and work to hand in. I can't wait for winter break... Mudkip got busy with homework, but Nyans gone, and ZF is semi-active! That's terrible! Oh and if I leave without a word again it's because the hackers finnaly did it. I thought they did and for some stupid reason forgot to check. Oh and if you're wondering the reason I am still here is I do my homework on the bus, and at skool. 00:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, school is a slow, disguised descent into madness. But if you pass, you get a job. Basically: :School → ::::Pass→ ::::::Job→ ::::::::Money→ :::::::::::You don't starve.→ ::::::::::::::::Retire→ ::::::::::::::::::Guess. This is life. I am not certain he will return, but he might and I'll talk to him. 01:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, "Don't assume I've just gone AWOL for no reason"? For a fact, my computer would NOT cooperate with wikia, and I couldn't use it. :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute. . . You think I left? --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 03:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) uh hi dr.anonymous one question do you know a user named zeel because if u do i am a friend of hers 01:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Setting things up Inboxing you my email address. Pass it to your co-admin privately. Johnny.ohern (talk) 14:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Doctor, I noticed your message on Blossom's talk page. And listen: Even if we sent it in TODAY, it takes about two weeks for them to respond (the 22nd). Plus, the spotlight does not appear for like 3 more weeks on wikia. (Which totals up to January 13th). That makes it impossible to get a spotlight by Christmas. Sorry to break it to you, but THATS why I wanted to get this done quickly. :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Top left corner. Three buttons next to logo: the two silhouetted people (friend requests), the comic book style dialogue bubble (inbox), and the globe (notifications). A white number with a red background should appear at your inbox. Johnny.ohern (talk) 16:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Desperate Measures Yeah, I am also a bit disappointed that the policies thing is taking so darn long. However, the majority of the required policies have already been discussed and agreed upon, so I think it's safe to say that we should start writing them down officially. Avatar?? By now I should probably get used to all your avatar changes, but which doctor who character is it this time? 13:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Santa revision Yeah, I remember talking about this about a month ago. I already started up a draft on the real Santa Claus page and the current will be renamed so it's suitable for the other soon-to-exist page soon. Colour Change for Voice Actors infobox Sure. What colors do you think would be suitable? There's a bit too much purple infoboxes already, but how about this shade of purple? Re: Tak script You're welcome, and it would be my pleasure! Just give me a little bit and I'll have that other script done as soon as I can. Thank you for the warm welcome to the wiki! Seanv93 (talk) 21:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) TELL. ME. Doctor, ive noticed you've put quite a bit of important messages on blossom's talkpage. But NONE on mine lately. TELL ME THINGS BEFORE YOU DO THEM. YOU AND BLOSSOM ARE NOT THE ONLY ADMINS. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Doctor, TELL BOTH ADMINS. I dont care if its HER expertise, or if SHE came up with it: TELL BOTH DANG ADMINS. Ok? And plus, GUESS WHAT. I DONT HAVE TO MAKE A DANG EDIT EVERY DAY TO PROVE IM HERE. Including how i "left". I didn't make a edit in ONLY 36 HOURS. 1.5 DAYS. THAT DOES NOT MEAN IM INACTIVE. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) That's it Doctor: I can't take it anymore. Seriously, Everything I say is hateful to you, everything I DO is bannable or wrong to you. Seriously, can't you just quit it? Seriously, here's the resolve: COPY AND PASTE. It's a great thing. Just PLEASE note me what the heck you're doing. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Alone Again... Wow, this is a bit sudden. I would have never expected something like this to happen, but, I guess they just do. I will accept the position. I'm a derf Great news there were no hackers, I just left caps lock on alot! Although this is great I feel like an idiot... So, wha'did I miss? 23:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: The next admin I feel that Conker deserves the position, as he is a very hard worker and comes to edit when his schedule allows it. Plus, we have already considered giving him admin rights. Alright. :) Doctor. I'll return IF: #You PROMISE to message both me and blossom on matters, no matter what. #You PROMISE that you don't overreact at every complaint I have for you #You PROMISE to at least try to find the good intent on my ideas. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for considering me as the new admin, Dr. Anon1 and Blossom :D. I'll be a fine worker and that's a promise. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ZimFan... Remember that your fights affect us as well. It's irritated me for a very long time, and it is clearly evident that this these fights will always persist if there is no intervention. Last I checked, ZimFan, you're the one who ends up highly irrritated and spelling in caps. Doctor obviously sees the good intent in your ideas and actions, but, like he said earlier, his remarks are simply constructive criticism. I find "I'll return if" somewhat like "give me reasons to stay" but more specific. I'm not siding with you or Doctor. Life has its difficulties. Something a simple as not being messaged can be easily brushed off; I've dealt with this issue in real life before, and I know how annoying and excluded it can make you feel, but it is always crucial that you remain calm and civil when talking to another, regardless of how upset you are. Blossom, trying to remain calm is impossible for me. You do realize I suffer from ODD, right? :/ Doctor knows. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) If that is the case, you can try to drain your frustrations elsewhere, because throwing fits here won't help. Exactly. And trust me, NONE of us want to hear it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I want to say something, but I don't know what to say. DERP [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 21:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Google Hey Doctor, Conker suggested that we rename the main page Invader ZIM Wiki in order to increase our Google ranking. You okay with that? Uhh, no, just the main page. Irken Image Remember that conversation we had on the Irken Infobox image a while back? Well, though it's not the greatest image for an infobox, it is the only one what have with several Irkens. Plus, it doesn't look bad. Alright y then. Sorry about that edit... Sorry about the edit in Bestest Friend. Angie Y. (talk) 02:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Hey Doc, Conker agreed with removing the quotes section on the episode pages. Doc, I went ahead and did season 1. There's season 2 and the incompleted episodes left, you I leave that to you so I don't end up hogging all the work. :P I promoted Conker by the way. You both liked the idea however did not promote him yet. So I took the liberty. You're welcome! ;) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:44, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Anytime Doctor. Although, my teachers in the last week of school, are planning to give me a test every day. Every. Single. Class. Not to mention on Thursday my graphics teacher will (Since Graphics is the period before lunch) make me have a double period for my Graphics test. I need for Graphics to make a 7 second animation with voice within a time span of 70-something minutes. -_- Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 12:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes. But I don't believe in that 21st mumbo-jumbo, so I'm just gonna go with it. But today, I actually checked.... I have the equivalent of 40 full pieces of paper for homework. (Every side of a paper filled I consider that.) I'll go do the second season. Need to make smore edits! Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:26, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Alert His sister got control of his account? Well, of course we have to stop this. The only question is how. :Blocked while sitll crat. Please unban me in chat. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I lifted both of your bans. Doc, I have never reported to wikia staff before, but I know you do it in central. Happy? I did three things: I added a password to gain access to my computer, added a password to gain access to the internet on my computer. Also, I locked access to the Zim Wiki on every other computer. I don't know how long that last one will last, as she might just tell mom. But it's at least a standby. And no way are you going to demote me. I asked for bureaucrat status, I worked hard for it. Not to mention, I obtained that status before you (You were just "Oh he's getting it? you'll get it too".), so to demote me just because of my sister.... you can forget it. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 12:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Uh, alright then. Re: Human Infobox Well, I have TWO ideas: You could go for one of the crowd in Attack of the Saucer Morons, looking at Zim's ship or something (Has no Dib) Or the crowd in The Girl Who Cried Gnome looking at Moofy (Also, Moofy needs cleanup). That might include Dib, and both Childs and Adults alike. More importantly, WHY does it need to feature Dib? It can just feature 3 or more Humans, but it doesn't have to feature Dib. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:07, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. As for the human image, I'll look for a few. Re: Sick Leave Oh, sorry to hear that. Coincidentally, I have a small cold right now. Hope you get better very soon, and happy Holidays to you as well. :)